Dear rose
by Savvy0417
Summary: The ultimate lifeform decided to write his rose some love letters. What else can happen between the ultimate lifeform and his rose?
1. Chapter 1

Dear rose

A/N: Hey everyone! I just got this idea to write it down at midnight thanks to IheartSonAmy! Thanks you and I promise to write down my own ideas. Enjoy! :D

Dear rose, since I have been thinking about you a lot. I decided to write you some love letters to express my feelings to you. Remember that one day you hugged me because you mistaken me for Sonic. But was kind of funny. That was also the day I met you and saw your beautiful face. It doesn't really matter what everybody says about you. Keep it that way. Your hugs are heartwarming and your heart is pure gold. So never stop hugging me because I rather have my arms wrapped around you like a blanket to keep you warm. Sometimes my life can grow colder but your warmth is all need. Love is a survival tool for all mankind.

Your one and only,

Xx Shadow the hedgehog xX

P.S. A person with a heart that's pure gold is the happiest person they could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dear rose

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you Shadowsangel1 and Lord Kelvin for your reviews! Enjoy! :D

Dear rose, every day I see your flawless face with the most sparkling jade eyes that makes me feel lost. In your eyes I see is green lush forest. It's full of life and can sparkle just like a diamond. But what I love most of all is that precious smile that shines the dark sky with light. I think it's the cutest smile I have ever seen before in my life. Wow a shining smile right before my eyes I need sunglasses because they're so bright. Rose you light my world.

Your one and only,

Xx Shadow the hedgehog xX

P.S. A person with a bright smile can make anyone smile. Even if they're evil.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dear rose

Dear rose, did I ever tell you have the greatest personality you ever have? Well it's cheery, sweet, and caring personality traits just the way I like it. Maria was just like that on space colony A.R.K. I miss her so much and you remind me so much about her. You taught me many things of what's right and wrong. You are a goddess like Venus who is a god of beauty and love. Well that's you rose. If that faker Sonic doesn't see it in you, then he is blinded by your beauty. Sonic can be completely wrong about because he can't see what's in you. If Sonic ever breaks your heart, I will get him for you if you want. He will be taught a lesson on how to treat you with respect. But if you ever need anyone to cry on their shoulder, you can always come to me. I can comfort your sorrows away. So come to me rose and I will be there for you.

Your one and only,

Xx Shadow the hedgehog xX

P.S. Some people can be wrong because that don't think twice of what they are doing sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Dear rose

Dear rose, whenever I talk to you face to face sometimes I get hypnotized by your rocking hourglass figure. I always loved how you wear your favorite red dress that hugged your body that makes it irresistible. I'm trying not to sound too much like Scrooge because he is a pervert. Stay away from him. He's just looking for trouble.

What else I love is how your pink fur goes well with your green jade eyes. It makes it look unique. Oh yeah did I ever mentioned that I like your hair when it's loose? I saw you with Cream one day at the beach and loved how your hair blew in the sea breeze. You looked like an angel that day. Wow! I always imagined myself playing with your hair to see what it feels like. Someday I have to find out.

Your one and only,

Xx Shadow the hedgehog Xx

P.S. Your voice is like an angel. It makes me melt even my heart that's soothing and gentle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Dear Shadow

Dear Shadow,

I read your letters you sent me. Thank you, they are so beautiful. It made me cry as well. You are always the sweetest whenever I talk to you. But Sonic can treat me like crap most of the time. I always come to you whenever I need you. Your there for me but you're a true friend who cares. Thank you Shadow!

Now you remind me of Sonic. You're my hero now because you have determination and faith in others. So I trust you Shadow.

Oh yeah! I still remembered that day going to the beach with Cream. For a minute, I thought I saw those bloody red eyes behind that bush. What's funny is that whenever I gaze into your eyes it reminds of me of one those vampires from twilight. Ha ha! As I was saying, it must be Shadow. I sneaked up and you weren't there?

I was thinking we could hang out sometime. If want to chat sometime meet me up at my house around noon tomorrow if you want. See you there!

Your only sweet rose,

Xx Amy Rose Xx

P.S. I miss talking to you and we should communicate like this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Dear Shadow

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't update for a while because of school is getting in the way. Thank you for those who reviewed last time. Enjoy! :)

Dear Shadow,

I had a really nice time hanging out with you during our date. You had change and been alot different tha n I expect you would be. Plus your alot better than Sonic! What I though at first you were emo. Sorry but it was kinda funny. I never knew the true you until yesterday. My heart skipped a beat by some stories you told me about A.R.K. and Maria. They were heart warming but depressing at the same time. Now I know the real you. Stay for who you are. That's what i like about you.

Your only sweet rose,

Xx Amy Rose Xx

P.S. Remember for who you are.


End file.
